fαπiℓiα Иαяα Уαπαиακα
by dark'lady'strong
Summary: -Shikamaru ordeno que te vayas a acostar- El Nara sonrió nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Ino-... Shikaino


Nota: Este es mi primer one-shot y es un shikaino. Por favor déjenme sus reviews para saber lo que opinan y darme consejos para mejorar como escritora.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana dándole directamente en la cara lo que provoco que el moreno se tapara el rostro con su almohada en un vago intento para no despertar cosa que claramente no consiguió. Molesto se saco la almohada de la cabeza y giro la vista al otro lado de la cama esperando encontrarse con su rubia esposa, gruño al notar que no estaba pues tenia la esperanza de despertar con ella a su lado.

Con pereza se levanto del colchón para averiguar donde estaba Ino y porque no estaba junto a él, acostados y disfrutando de ese tiempo juntos.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde había provenido un ruido y Shikamaru supuso que se encontraba cocinando, cosa que lo molesto, pues el de verdad quería estar junto a su problemática.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente y la imagen que encontró en la cocina borro todo rastro de enojo en el joven perezoso y la cambio por una mirada llena de ternura al encontrar a su esposa junto a su hija Shikako preparando un desayuno el cual imagino era para el

– ¡Shikamaru! – exclamo sorprendida la rubia al ver a su esposo en la cocina, el no debería estar hay, tendría que estar durmiendo todavía

–papi, arruinaste la sorpresa– dijo tristemente un niña de 4 años, muy parecida a Shikamaru.

–Nunca pensé que diría esto…pero… ¡SHIKAMARU NARA ORDENO QUE VALLAS A ACOSTARTE!–dijo "tiernamente" Ino

Shikamaru por su parte sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, jamás imaginó que alguna vez Ino lo obligara a acostarse

–tsk…mujer problemática no te alteres que le hace mal al bebe–

–Si no quieres que me altere entonces ¡VETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –

Shikamaru simplemente obedeció, si normalmente no era bueno llevarle la contraria a Ino, ahora estando embarazada era mucho peor y él quería por lo menos vivir para conocer a su próximo hijo o hija.

El Nara estaba acostado, llevaba aproximadamente 10 minutos esperando a su esposa y a su hija, ya se le estaba yendo la paciencia algo muy raro en él. Iba a volver a levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a sus 2 problemáticas

–SORPRESA–gritaron Ino y Shikako al unísono cuando terminaron de ingresar a la habitación, Shikamaru por su parte fingió poner cara de sorpresa

–Oh, ¿estos es para mi? –cuestiono un "sorprendido" Shikamaru

–si papi, ayer junto con mami se nos ocurrió darte una sorpresa por eso hoy nos levantamos mas temprano–respondió la niña muy orgullosa de si misma.

Ino acerco la bandeja con el desayuno a la cama y la puso en las piernas de su esposo. Shikamaru lentamente comenzó a comer y cuando termino su pequeña le hablo

– ¿Te gusta papi? –preguntó tiernamente la pequeña

–Esta delicioso, gracias problemáticas–

SHIKAMARU CUANTAS VECES DEBO DECIRTE QUE NO SOMOS PROBLEMATICAS-chillo exaltada la rubia

–tsk…lo siento –_esta embarazada_ se repetía mil veces en la mente para que no se le olvidase que no debía llevarle la contraria o eso seria demasiado problemático

–Como sea, vendrás con nosotras al parque ¿verdad? –pregunto la rubia haciendo un inocente puchero

–Proble…-calló al ver la cara de odio que le dirigía su querida esposa–digo Ino, estamos en pleno verano no crees que hace mucho calor para ir al parque

– Claro que no, por favor Shika acompáñanos. –Shikamaru ya se estaba asustando con los repentinos cambios de humor, si hace pocos minutos estaba enojada y ahora actuaba lo mas cariñosa posible.

–No Ino, además es muy temprano para salir–

–Sabia que el desayuno era una pérdida de tiempo–comento molesta la rubia.

Shikamaru al fin comprendía todo, estaba claro que Ino solo le había llevado el desayuno a la cama porque quería algo a cambio.

–Papi, ¿no quieres ir por que no nos amas? –pregunto inocentemente la niña

Solo ese comentario basto para que el Nara cambiara su respuesta

–problemática, claro que las amo–respondió sinceramente el vago

– ¿entonces porque no quieres ir? –

– ¿Quién dijo que yo no quería ir? –Ino sonrió al saber que Shikamaru iría con ellas

–Tenias razón mami, haciendo esa pregunta convencería a papi de ir, tal y como estaba en el plan que hiciste ayer–

Ino comenzó a reír nerviosa, su hija había abierto la boca de más.

Shikamaru por su parte levanto una ceja, claramente Ino esta convirtiendo a su hija en una chibi-Ino, ya que, no tendrán un parecido físico, pero psicologimante son iguales.

– ¿el plan? – Pregunto totalmente confundido el Nara

–Si papi, es que ayer yo le pregunte a mami si podíamos ir al parque a ver las flores y como ella sabía que tú no ibas a querer venir inventamos un plan llamado "hacer que el vago bueno para nada de papi se levante temprano de la cama y nos acompañe al parque". –Respiro profundamente luego de terminar el largo nombre del plan–

– ¿No es un nombre muy largo? – pregunto tratando de memorizar el nombre

–Mami lo invento- respondió sonriendo la pequeña

–Eso explica lo de vago bueno para nada– dijo con simpleza al recordar los apodos que tenía su esposa hacia él–Pero Shikako no es más fácil que vallas a la florería, ahí hay diversas flores y puedes estar todo el día.

– Porque no es lo mismo, en la florería no puedo correr o mami se enoja, en cambio si lo puedo hacer en el parque–

–Tsk… problemático. – murmuro cansado.

–Ahora levántate de una buena vez vago, en 5 minutos te quiero ver abajo y si no estas te juro que te castro– amenazo la Yamanaka

–Mami ¿Qué es castrar? –Pregunto muy inocente la niña

–Este…castrar…no es nada… solo que no le daré mas cariño–Respondió una nerviosa Ino ante la pregunta de su pequeña–Ahora salgamos para que papi si cambie de ropa ¿si?

–sipi dipi

Ambas salieron de la habitación dejando solo al perezoso hombre que se cambio rápidamente, no quería que su problemática esposa se enojara porque algo le decía que esa amenaza podría ser cumplida.

Caminaron hasta el parque y se sentaron en una banca debajo de un hermoso árbol de cerezos. La pequeña empezó a correr al lugar en donde se encontraban las flores bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.

–Ahora Ino explícame todo eso del plan–Pidió Shikamaru a su esposa

–Shika… todo era parte del plan "pasar una gran noche sin interrupción con tu perezoso marido" – Confeso con una gran sonrisa

–No entiendo nada–Comento levantando una ceja en señal confusión

–Lo que pasa es que descubrí que si traíamos temprano al parque a Shikako en la noche dormiría como un tronco y podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos–Respondió sensualmente la rubia

–Y por que me despertaste a mi, podrias haber venido solo tu–Dijo Shikamaru bostezando

–No quería estar sola, es muy aburrido y además tu te despertaste solito. –

–Tsk problemática… – Dijo Shikamaru al ver las extrañas ideas de su esposa

–Si no quieres no importa–

–Quien dijo que no quería, pero si nuestra pequeña no hubiera salido con tus genes activos no tendrías que idear un plan– dijo antes de acercarse a su esposa y darle un tierno beso en los labios

–Te amo Shika –

–y yo te amo mi problemática–

FIN

**Sé que quedo horrible, pero este fic fue construido al notar que el Shikatema ha publicado varios fanfics y en cambio el Shikaino no lo ha hecho**

**Les quiero pedir perdón por lo mal que quedo pero me encantaría que me dejaran un review para decirme como mejorar y escribir una historia mas elaborada**

**Sayonara y escriban mas Shikainos :D**


End file.
